jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Inuzuka Hideo
Inuzuka Hideo Appearance If you had to use one word to describe Hideo, it would be wild. His hair was always a mess, and he seemed to think clothes were one of the worst things created by mankind. His skin is rough in many places from a harsh life turned to the elements, and his feet are so calloused from being uncovered, he could step on brambles and not notice. Although he does make sure to clean himself at least three times a week, and would occasionally splurge and scrape together money to go to a hot spring. Personality happy, friendly, in tune with nature, and easy going. Though there is definitely a lot of machismo pouring off of him with his time spent alone with his nindog in the wilds of the world. Background Hideo was born and raised in Herb Country along other Inuzuka. When he was young, his parents decided to move. As they travelled around and camped under the stars they decided that they enjoyed the nomadic lifestyle, and never settled down again, simply moving from place to place as the urge took them. His father would make small bits of money by telling stories to any who would listen. He also told stories every night by the fire when they would cook the meat from their hunt. He seemed to have a particular dislike of the Hyuuga as their hatred almost killed all of the dogs the Inuzuka lived with, and they happily rose against the Inuzuka at any opportunity trying to wipe them off the face of the earth. In all of his stories with the Hyuuga, he made it clear that all Hyuuga hearts were still gripped by darkness, and if people weren't careful they would fall into the same trappings the Hyuuga did. The wanderer lifestyle fit the eight members of his family, and their nindogs well. They were able to connect with nature, and flow through life avoiding conflict. When his older sister Yama turned twenty she left on her own. Maemi followed in her footsteps when she turned twenty, and then when Hideo turned twenty he felt obligated to leave on his own as well. He had heard that Yama and Maemi both moved into towns and started working, but that didn't sound good to Hideo. Instead, he wandered on his own with his nindog Shiba who he would call lil bro. He spent six years living virtually on his own, travelling from place to place and only speaking with travelling traders now and then. He would hunt and gather for himself to eat, and tried to waste as little as possible while never taking too much at a time from a single area. He was born into nature, and wanted to help preserve it. In his eyes he was just another animal like his lil bro Shiba and had a responsibility to help keep the spirit of family alive between animals and humans. Especially with all of the old stories about the war between them, and how the Inuzuka never had the greed and pride that infected the rest of humanity take root in their hearts. It was during his time alone with Shiba that he started to call everyone his brother, and eventually shortened it to bro. He was called everyone bro and sis for a while, but after mistaking the gender of a bear, he decided it would be better to call everyone his brother regardless of gender. After all, even if he had never met smeone before he would respect them as he liked to assume they were a good person worthy of respect unless they proved to him otherwise. Luckily enough, he had never met, or spent enough time with others, to have him think someone wasn't deserving of respect. The biggest problem Hideo ran into was the war between Suna and Konoha. Various borders were very strict, and would not let him pass easily. He would have to sneak around if he wanted through, and it become more and more inconvenient to live his preferred nomadic lifestyle as time went on. Eventually it grew so frustrating, that he decided it'd be better to have to work for one of those militaries than to have to keep getting stopped by border guards. He figured the trade off of doing missions and work for a ninja village would be worth the added free access to different countries. But, Hideo didn't see much of a big difference between the two villages. So he decided the next trader would unknowingly decide for him. The next one he met was an old man who had just come from Konoha. The old man saw Shiba, and Hideo knew that this was what would decide his future. The old man smiled and complimented Shiba before asking if he could pet him. He was very kind towards Hideo's nindog, and that cemented that Konoha was where he would go. He mailed his application to the academy, and was enrolled after a few tasks assigned to him when he first arrived in Konoha. However, the life of a town was not something Hideo was ready for. He had lived in the wilds for so long that he didn't feel clothes were necessary anymore. He did wear shorts to be decent, but those shorts got shorter every year, and when he went to Konoha he got a lot of odd stares before being stopped by a young man, or woman Hideo wasn't quite sure after they got offended at being called bro, in a red robe. They told him he needed to put on some clothes, and Hideo was confused since he was wearing shorts. Two other people in vests walked up, and the one in the red robe told someone named Itsuki to deal with this. She told Hideo to put on some clothes. He tried to clarify what she meant since in his eyes, and as he explained, he was clothed and covering anything people might think was indecent. She said he had to wear a shirt and longer pants or she would throw him in prison. He was devastated as the third shinobi stood there and agreed with the others on what needed to be done. There was also some frustration over Hideo calling them all brother as they seemed to think it was disrespectful of their ranks he was completely unaware about. But, to ease the tension, he said he was happy to call them whatever they wanted and introduced himself. Sadly, none of them saw fit to introduce themselves to him. As he left he apologized for not understanding what was necessary and explained that it was his first day in the village and his first day around other people in quite some time and everything was still new to him. Then he left and begrudgingly put on a shirt and some long pants before getting back to training as a new academy student. He wondered if everyone would be this cold, or if the village had more kind faces in it that'd help him understand how life in this city was supposed to work. Time as a Shinobi Tenshin took Hideo under his wing, in a manner of speaking. He took him on several missions as a student until he was able to graduate to genin without stepping a foot into the classroom. Though the actual classroom had essentially been closed since the day he arrived in the village. As a genin, not much changed. When Tenshin showed up, he would take Hideo with others on various missions. Eventually Hideo was recognized in the village as a good tracker. While his puppy Shiba was a hit with every girl in Konoha who would constantly lavish their affection onto him. As time went on, Hideo's eccentricities were more accepted. Where he was yelled at for wearing only shorts when he first arrived, now he wore them freely with even the Hokage taking no real notice. As he spent time in Konoha, he was weaving his way into the village as another one of its residents. Abilities Though he has a lack of fighting abilities having just decided to pick up combat by joining the Konoha academy, he has lived on his own for several years, and understands how to get through the wilds of nature. His years of camping alone with his nindog, Shiba, has given him knowledge on good places to sleep and how to avoid notice. Though that may also have been because he was relatively weak and would be passed over by anyone hunting for shinobi. He is a naturally talented tracker, but that came with being an Inuzuka, and he has an affinity for lightning ninjutsu. He isn't a great fighter, but besides hunting he hasn't had much of a need for defending himself as one look at him and even the most desperate bandits knew he had nothing of value and wasn't worth their time. Relationships He loves his family, but he considers all living things part of his family. He isn't against hunting or fighting to an extent, but doesn't like when people go overboard. Although he feels the same way about harvesting too, or growing the same thing in one place too much and sucking up all the nutrients from the soil. Category:Inuzuka Characters Category:Konoha Characters